Vivian Fredericks Dąbrowski
Vivian Fredericks Dąbrowski (ヴィヴィアン・フレデリックス・ドンブロウスキ, Vu~ivu~ian ''furederikkusu'' ''donburousuki'), mainly known by others as '"Ricky" ''(リッキー, Rikkī)'' is a Diviner of the North American Branch of the Soul Society. He is the Fleur sisters' cousin. Appearance As a child, Ricky was very skinny, and his hair was longer, brushing past his shoulder, generally kept free or ponytailed at times. Often, he was mistaken as a female because his appearance was strikingly similar to that of his cousin on his father’s side, and as a result, his family enjoyed dressing him like her. He won many pageants. He was also very pale, due to spending much time in Poland. Now as a teen, he’s not as pale, but he still, unfortunately, burns very easily in the sun and often wears sunscreen at all times. Ricky’s skin is a medium between his mother's dark ebony skin and his father's pale-tanned skin. His hair, still a brown, almost reddish color, is much shorter, being somewhat wavy and styled in a short cut with his frontal bang brushing just above his eyes. He has a slight undercut as well. Ricky has blue, almond-shaped eyes like his father, which generally have a twinkle of mischief in them. On the corner of his right eye, he has a beauty mark. From his European heritage, Ricky has high cheekbones and a generally slender face, though as time has gone on, his face has gotten more masculine. He keeps a clean face, free of facial hair, though claims he is capable of growing it. In terms of clothing, Ricky generally wears name brand clothing that his grandparents send or buy for him. He’s a bit of a sneakerhead, so he generally tries to buy the newest sneakers as they come out. He stays on trend with fashion as well and makes sure to keep a clean and neat appearance. Ricky is not above wearing make-up, and in fact, he enjoys wearing highlighter, blush, and concealer. He appreciates and loves the glow it gives him. Ricky's agent uniform is a mixture of casual and formal. While he doesn't wear the blazer, he does wear a long sleeve or short sleeve black shirt with the standard issued pants and boots. He also carries a quiver around his waist, with a foldable bow. Personality Ricky, as he likes to call himself, is a very cocky and seemingly smooth teenage boy. Despite his divining spirit being a glorified copycat, Ricky is nothing but original. Ricky is the life of any party, and when he enters a room, the atmosphere instantly lightens. Most people admit that when they are around him, they feel at ease since he has a chill, comfortable personality. He makes friends with virtually anyone and Ricky the type to step in if anyone is being clowned or just needs a shoulder to lean on or an ear to listen. A lesson learned from his father, Ricky will speak his mind about anything that he is not feeling, or if something is causing another person to be uncomfortable. He, like his father, strives to make everyone feel welcome and happy in whatever they are doing. He has a no day like today philosophy and he isn’t the type to wait around to do something. You have cool dude you like? Ricky will be there 100% encouraging you every step of the way. Due to his ambitious nature, he sometimes bites off more than he can chew and his now or never, sometimes even considered cocky personality causes him a bit of trouble at times. However, his intentions are always genuine, if not a little fool-hearted. Although Ricky is friendly, he’s not completely a pushover, he knows his self worth and won’t let anybody disrespect him or his family. Ricky isn’t the type to often show that he’s angry or agitated, instead, he’s been known to get even, and then some. Much like his divining spirit, Ricky is rather mischievous when it comes to getting his revenge, but due to Ricky’s generally laid back nature about everything, it often makes some people question if he actually is lackadaisical when it comes to things that he should get mad about. Instead, Ricky generally brushes it off unless it really bothered him, which he will react visibly and loudly at that. However, he doesn’t forget. Despite his philosophy of punching first and asking later, similar to his cousin, Ricky also has a bit of analytical side. Ricky is the type to stew on something and think of a plan on his ‘revenge’ before doing anything. Though his revenge is usually something that he knows will be funny and hardly hurt anybody, because deep down, he is very caring. Ricky loves various types of sports and is often seen trying new sports. He has a competitive streak, which he shares with his cousin, Briar Rose, and the two often compete in various sports to see who is better. His competitive streak also leads him to do things that normally, he would refuse, which also gets him into trouble. Though he often plays many sports, his main love is the Track and Field team, where he is the Captain of the Boys’ section. Ricky prefers food from his father’s homeland, Poland, which is generally more towards the savory side. His absolute favorite dish is Rosół, which he only gets to eat when his grandparents come to visit. Aside from this, he doesn’t really like sweet foods or drinks, opting for bitter coffee over sweet teas. History Before Ricky was born, his mother moved to Poland to conduct a research study on the supernatural creatures that originated from the country. There, she met his father and after had Ricky. As she continued her research, Ricky grew up in Poland, with a closely knit, immediate family consisting of his mother, father, and grandparents. Due to this, he was raised with a lot of love, attention, and care. Ricky was often around his cousin, Lisa, who was very into beauty pageants from a young age, due to her own parents’ influence. Because the two were very similar in looks, Ricky often had to fill in for her when she couldn’t compete in pageants. He kept all the trophies from the ones he officially won. This is one reason Ricky takes extra good care of his appearance. Due to both of his parents being involved in Soul Society matters, Ricky also has the natural ability to see spirits, which did not fully develop until he was five. He was not actively involved in Soul Society matters but did learn small things from both of his parents, so as to prepare him for when he would be contracted, and warning him against spirits or ghosts who wanted to cause him trouble. After Ricky’s eighth birthday, his mother finished her studying of the creatures in Poland and was set to go back to America, the small family of three moved to America, specifically to New Orleans, Louisiana where his mother originally was from. His father, having transferred from the European Soul Society Branch, quickly rose through the ranks, allowing him to become the Sector Commander of the Mid-West Sector, and giving Ricky dual membership and clearance to both the Southern Sector and the Mid-West Sector. It was in the summer before he was to start fourth grade, Ricky met his two cousins on his mother’s side, Briar Rose and Aneri Magnolia. He instantly took a liking to the two, as they didn’t seem to want to make him fill in for their beauty pageants and were very interesting. It wasn’t until Ricky was in fifth grade that he met his divining spirit. While traipsing through the forest, Ricky came across a lone fox caught in a trap, upon freeing it, the fox quickly ran away, but the next day when Ricky came back, it was there waiting for him. Ricky continued to return to the spot he found it, leaving food in its place until one day, instead of a fox, it was a girl. At that moment, Ricky was on high alert because he remembered what his parents said about ghosts. He believed that the little girl was a spirit of some kind, and when she asked him to contract with her, he initially refused, due to the warnings. After the encounter, the girl never appeared again, however, the spirit wouldn’t give up, as she believed they could be a very good pair. She continued to follow him around, this time, only appearing as the fox spirit without his knowledge. Ricky continued to leave food out for the fox, and eventually, the fox spirit followed him home. Every day the boy fed the fox spirit, and soon enough, the two were pretty inseparable; even playing outside with one another. The fox spirit became more determined to contract with the boy due to the bond they made. While the spirit patrols around Ricky’s home, watching over him until he is ready for her to try again, she notices something off about the area, specifically, a rather dark-looking spirit hanging around the home. She also notices that Ricky’s parents do not seem to see it and once Ricky passes by it, it begins clinging onto him. After the spirit clings to him, Ricky’s well-being starts taking a turn for the worst. Each day, he continuously has small accidents that result in him collecting minor injuries. The fox spirit realizes that Ricky has been vengefully cursed, and she is determined more than ever to protect the boy that selflessly protected her. As Ricky’s accidents become increasingly worse, the spirit realizes the only way she is able to tell him that he has a vengeful curse on him is to appear to him as the little girl again. She appears to him one day as the girl and tries to explain herself, but Ricky tells her that he can’t talk with her because he’s been told not to speak with the spirits until he’s contracted. As he goes to walk away, Ricky immediately disappears, leaving the spirit wondering what happened to him. After sleuthing around, the spirit manages to find Ricky in the lair of another chaotic spirit, who was formerly imprisoned by Ricky’s father. The chaotic spirit immediately attacks the fox upon her arrival and it is almost a losing battle. Ricky, realizing that the fox and the little girl are the same after seeing her transform back and forth, decides to help her, though he cannot do much. At that moment, the fox spirit pleads with Ricky to contract with her for the moment, so that they can fight and escape. Ricky agrees, and contracts with the spirit, who tells him her name is Maya. With the initial ‘contract high’ still on the two, they are able to defeat and somewhat seal the spirit and escape. Afterwards, Ricky thanks Maya for her help and for coming to rescue him. Maya thanks him for temporarily contracting with her, and tells him that he should find a spirit to permanently contract with so that something like this doesn’t happen again. Ricky, thinking on all that has transpired before this event, feigns confusion, as he claims he already has a spirit he is contracted to. Maya, equally confused, asks who the spirit is, to which Ricky replies that it’s her. Shortly before the canon starts, Ricky and his cousins begin their new year of high school, where Ricky is finally in his senior year. Plot Agents of the North American Branch arc After a workout, Ricky walks down the hall, bickering with his divining spirit, Maya. Ricky and Maya run into the Commander, who persuades Ricky into going on a solo mission. Ricky accepts after the Commander "butters him up". He then receives a small report on the creature's whereabouts, though it has no description. Ricky then heads to Arkansas, where he begins to question the local ghosts there about a creature. The first two locals that he meet are a little odd,and point him towards another, which also does not help him. With no help from the locals, Ricky resorts to looking around himself with Maya. After searching for a few hours, Ricky and Maya are ready to give up when Ricky uses his SpiriWatch, which begins beeping rapidly. Thinking it a malfunction, Ricky does not initially notice an approaching creature. The creature appears in front of him and attacks Ricky. At first, Ricky is losing the battle, having been caught off guard by how strong and foreign the creature was. When Maya gets hurt, Ricky immediately stops playing around and Ascends, now being on a higher level, Ricky is able to take on the creature. Though the creature overwhelms him and knocks him unconscious, at that time, he is then taken by Maya to a safehouse and brought back to the base for treatment. Ricky's father is the first to arrive, and Ricky begins having a conversation with him. When Briar Rose, Janet, Maggie, and the Commander arrive in his hospital room, Ricky begins telling his tale to the group. After telling his tale, the Commander mulls over it and expects a report from Ricky, taking Briar Rose and Maggie out of the room. Ricky has a moment alone with his parents who then leave just as Briar Rose and Maggie enter the room again. Briar Rose begins to plot on how they'll go to find the creature again and Maggie is exasperated because Briar Rose dragged her into the room, explaining they should get home for the Fritay Briar Rose so desperately wanted. Ricky is wholly ignored when requesting the two girls from him Fritay from their house. Ricky appears once again appears while Michelle and Maggie are in the computer lab, going over the videos from school. He comes up with the idea that the blob monster they can see on Briar Rose feeds off of people's fears, prompting him to ask Michelle if she was afraid of anything, to which she responds she's not. He, along with the others, are then called to a debriefing room. He isn't surprised to see that Briar Rose is very interested, though is shocked to find out about the creature he faced. He tries to make the case for their team better, but ends up making them appear worse. Equipment Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat Practitioner: '''While not being exactly a master of any set style, Ricky is very good at hand-to-hand combat, having practiced with his father and with Briar Rose as well, leaving him with top form in being able to fight. Ricky's skill is still very high, and he is able to expertly coordinate attacks, counterattack and use takedown maneuvers. '''Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Ricky's reflexes and speed can be considered very fox-like. He is able to quickly react or counter attacks that are directed at him. Offensively, Ricky is able to keep up a quick assault of attacks on his opponent or catch up to them if they run away. Enhanced Agility: Enhanced Durability: Training with Briar Rose, whose natural strength is near beast-like, Ricky's durability and ability to take hits has greatly increased. Punches from opponents do not hurt him as much as they would from someone on Briar Rose's level or higher. Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Stamina: Master Archer: '''Having studied archery from a young age, Ricky's skill with the bow has greatly increased. He is able to frequently hit his target, and use fewer arrows to take down an enemy. '''Near-Immense Spiritual Power: '''Due to his lineage, Ricky has large amounts of spiritual energy, making him a prime target for many creatures to want to contract with. Ricky's large amounts of spiritual energy allow him to easily ascend with the use of tablets as well as use spells in quick succession without getting tired. Divining Spirit '''Maya, lesser Goddess of Trickery: A fickle fox spirit that was attracted to Ricky from a young age. Maya most commonly is seen in her fox spirit form, following Ricky or curled up around his neck. Trivia *Only those closest to Ricky know that his first name is "Vivian" all others know him as Fredericks. *Whenever Ricky sees someone struggling, he always has to ask if they need help, no matter what he is doing. Category:Male characters Category:Team Lucidum Category:Southern Sector Category:Mid-West Sector Category:North American Soul Society Category:Dąbrowski Family Category:Diviner